Lepiej późno niż wcale
by WhiteMagicBunny
Summary: Delikatny Yullen podczas balu na zakończenie roku szkolnego. AU.


Letni wieczór. Przed bramą wejściową do szkoły stał niewysoki, białowłosy chłopak. Ubrany był we frak, pod spodem miał koszulę ekri i białą kamizelkę. Na rękach miał białe rękawiczki. Nerwowo poprawiał muszkę. Po raz kolejny zerknął na podjeżdżający samochód, z którego wysiadła para uczniów w wizytowych strojach i skierowała się w stronę szkoły.

- Allen! – chłopak odwrócił się i ujrzał dwójkę przyjaciół.

Lavi ubrany był w ciemny garnitur, a swoje przydługie rude włosy, związał w krótkiego kucyka. Jego towarzyszka, Lenalee, miała purpurową sukienkę za kolana bez ramiączek. Na ramiona miała zarzucone bolerko. Na szyi dało się zauważyć delikatną wstążeczkę pod kolor krawatu jednookiego. Włosy miała lekko falowane, zaczesane do tyłu i spięte. Allen uśmiechnął się. Uważał, że idealnie do siebie pasowali.

- Lenalee, wyglądasz bardzo ładnie – albinos znowu się rozejrzał.

- Dziękuję – spojrzała na niego. – Czekasz na kogoś?

- Tak. Nie chciałem przychodzić sam, tak jakoś głupio by było.

Młody Bookman zarzucił mu ramię za szyję i się wyszczerzył.

- No, Allen. Nic nam nie powiedziałeś. Co to za szczęściara? Długo już jesteście ze sobą? – niższy odepchnął szybko kolegę.

- Lavi! To nie jest moja dziewczyna. Tylko przyjaciółka.

Rudowłosy już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale na Walkera rzuciła się jakaś dziewczyna. Była ubrana w krótką, śnieżnobiałą sukienkę bez ramiączek z odkrytymi plecami. Pod spodem miała krótką ciemną falbaniastą spódniczkę. Na nogach miała czarne zakolanówki i białe buty z fioletowymi pomponami. To co przykuwało największą uwagę to dziwna czarna wstążka, która owinięta była wokół dłoni, ramion i łopatek dziewczyny.

- Road?! – jednooki wskazał palcem na dziewczynę znajdującą się na plecach przyjaciela. - Zaprosiłeś tego małego szatana?!

- Lavi! – Lee złapał chłopaka za ramię. – Natychmiast przestań. Choć raz mógłbyś być miły.

- Dobrze –pocałował ją w czoło. – Ostatni dzień mogę być miły.

Młoda Kamelot pokazała mu język, zeskoczyła z pleców albinosa, złapała go za ramię i pociągła w stronę szkoły.

oOoOoOo

- Uaa – rudowłosy rozejrzał się po ozdobionej, ogromnej sali gimnastycznej. – Ile ludzi.

- Lavi – białowłosy szturchnął go. - To uroczystość na zakończenie szkoły, dodatkowo wasz rocznik kończy naukę. Więc jest dużo osób.

- No, no ładnie tutaj. Ale gdzie jest – rozejrzał się po sali, przyjrzał osobą przy stolikach. – Znalazłem. Chodźcie idziemy – pociągnął Lenalee za rękę – Allen szybko.

Młody Bookman przepchał się przez tłum ludzi i dotarł do końca sali. O ścianę opierał się Kanda.

Gdy Allen podbiegł i zauważył Japończyka, zaniemówił. Jak dla niego wyglądał olśniewająco. Miał na sobie lekko błyszczący czarny frak. Jego kamizelka i koszula była identyczna jak u białowłosego. Nawet takie same rękawiczki. Jakby się zmówili. Granatowowłosy miał dodatkowo zawieszony złoty krzyżyk na biało niebieskiej wstążce. W kieszonce przy fraku miał fioletową różyczkę z kokardką. Chłopaka najbardziej zaskoczył fakt, że Yu miał po raz pierwszy rozpuszczone włosy. Wyglądał wspaniale.

- Yu – królik rzucił się na szyję Kandy, ten natychmiast go odepchnął. – Ale się cieszę, myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.

- Miałem taki zamiar – Japończyk ukradkiem zerknął na albinosa. – Klaud zagroziła, że jak ktoś z naszej klasy nie przyjdzie to sama się nim zajmie.

- Ha, Nine-sensei jest czasami wymagająca.

Nagle światła się ściemniły, a wzrok wszystkich zebranych skierował się na podest, na którym była orkiestra. Do mikrofonu podszedł dyrektor Lvellie. Jego przemowa głównie skupiała się na mile spędzonym roku szkolnym.

- . . . na zakończenie chciałbym życzyć wam miłej zabawy. W szczególności niech ostatni rocznik bawi się jak najlepiej. To ostatni dzień w tej szkole. To wasz dzień!

Słychać było oklaski. Orkiestra zaczęła grać. Część uczniów postanowiła zatańczyć reszta usiadła przy stolikach. Lenalee zaproponowała Kandzie, żeby dosiadł się do nich.

oOoOoOo

Na sali zrobił się ruch. Kelnerzy zbierali puste talerze. Przy jednym ze stolików Lavi śmiał się razem z przyjaciółmi.

- Powinieneś się cieszyć Yu. Udało ci się w końcu zdać – szturchnął przyjaciela w ramię.

- Zamknij mordę, ruda małpo!

- Yu. Ranisz moje serce – młody Bookman teatralnie złapał się za pierś.

Dwójka starszych przyjaciół zaczęła się kłócić. Przez cały czas Allen przyglądał się Kandzie dokładnie, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, albinos odwracał wzrok lub zajmował się rozmową z Road.

Lee próbowała uspokoić swojego chłopaka.

- Lavi! Przestań, mógłbyś się, choć raz zachowywać jak na swój wiek.

- Oj Lenalee nie bądź taka – spojrzał na Japończyka. – Wiesz Yu, słyszałem coś ciekawego ostatnio.

- O czym ty znowu mówisz? – ciemnowłosy zaciekawił się.

- Fou mi powiedziała, że wybierasz się do college zaraz po zakończeniu szkoły – białowłosy spojrzał ze strachem na Kandę.

- Tak. Co w tym złego?

- Mógłbyś chociaż zaczekać do końca wakacji. Zostawisz nas tak?

- A czy ty też nie wybierasz się na college? – zielonowłosa spojrzała na jednookiego.

- Oczywiście, że tak – skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Ale nie tak szybko, nie zostawię cię tak kochanie – ucałował dziewczynę w policzek. – Do tego każdą chwilę wolna będę chciał jakoś z tobą spędzić albo coś.

- Jak sobie pomyślę, że miałbym cały czas spędzić z wami to chce jak najszybciej jechać – zerknął na albinosa, który przez moment wyglądał na przygnębionego, ale za chwilę na jego twarzy pojawił się ten fałszywy uśmiech. Młoda Kamelot widząc, co się dzieje wstała od stołu i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Walkera.

- Allen chodź zatańczymy – ten szybko złapał dziewczynę za dłoń i poszedł na parkiet.

- Lavi, ty też byś się ruszył. Cała zabawa nam ucieknie – Lee pociągła go za ręce i poszli tańczyć.

oOoOoOo

Do stolika wrócił Japończyk. Wypił szampana i spojrzał na Road, która bawiła się widelcem.

- Ej szatanie – dziewczyna nawet nie podniosła wzroku na niego.

- Czego transwestyto? – zirytowany chłopak usiadł obok niej.

- Gdzie jest Moyashi?

- Nagle się nim zainteresowałeś?

- Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie.

Dziewczyna przestała się bawić. Widelec najpierw skierowała przed oczy granatowowłosego, a potem w stronę wyjścia z sali.

- Poszedł tam, chciał się przejść i nad czymś pomyśleć.

- No widzisz, jednak do czegoś się przydajesz, czasem – Yu wstał.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie – na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech i wróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia. A Japończyk ignorując ostatnią jej wypowiedź, ruszył ku wyjściu.

oOoOoOo

Od momentu, kiedy albinos opuścił salę kręcił się po korytarzach. Udał się na pierwsze piętro, nogi same skierowały go do biblioteki. Ogromne dwupiętrowe pomieszczenie elegancko wystrojone. Jedyne miejsce gdzie mógł odpocząć. Nikt tu nie przyjdzie w czasie tak dobrej zabawy. Stanął na środku i przeciągnął się. Poczuł znajomy zapach, odwrócił się. Ktoś wydmuchał w jego stronę papierosowy dym. Młody zakrztusił się.

- Kanda. Nie powinieneś tutaj palić. Nie rzuciłeś tego świństwa przypadkiem?

- Nikt się nie przyczepi gdzie palę. Nigdy nie mówiłem, że rzucam. Chcesz? – wyciągnął w jego stronę paczkę Black Devil's.

- Ja nie palę. Co tu robisz?

- Twoja dziewczyna mi powiedziała, że poszedłeś na spacer.

- Road to nie moja dziewczyna.

- Nie? Che. A jednak z nią przylazłeś – Japończyk wpatrywał się w białowłosego.

- Nie chciałem przychodzić sam. A ona była na tyle miła, że się zgodziła.

- Che. To debilne. Ja przylazłem sam, po co się kłopotać jakaś babą – oparł się o regał.

- Ty kończysz szkołę, to ostatni raz, kiedy tu jesteś – chłopak zamyślił się na chwilę. – Mnie by się czepiali i wytykaliby palcami, tak jakby nie mieli już wystarczająco dużo powodów, do mojej dziwności – nastała cisza. Można było ledwo usłyszeć muzykę z sali.

- Nie jesteś aż tak dziwny – Japończyk przerwał ciszę.

- Czyżby to był komplement? – chłopak odwrócił się tyłem do Kandy. – Nieważne. Idź już lepiej, ominie cię zabawa.

- Che. To nie jest dla mnie.

- To po co tu w ogóle przyszedłeś?! – zaskoczony ciemnowłosy, powoli zbliżył się do Allena.

- Co jest? Odkąd się spotkaliśmy jesteś jakiś… dziwny.

- Dlaczego? – jego głos drżał.

- To ja się powinienem o to pytać.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej?

- Kurwa mać – złapał chłopaka za ramiona i odwrócił w swoja stronę, Walker miał spuszczoną głowę. - Co się z tobą dzieje?!

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej że wyjeżdżasz?! – Allen spojrzał na niego, miał załzawioną twarz.

- Uznałem, że to oczywiste. College. Każdy tam kiedyś pojedzie. Nie musisz ryczeć – otarł jego łzy kciukiem.

- Ale… Ale dlaczego nie możesz zostać na wakacje? Dlaczego wyjeżdżasz… - Kanda zakrył my usta dłonią.

- Za dużo pytań zadajesz. Jadę wcześniej, bo nic tu po mnie – westchnął. – W przeciwieństwie do tej rudej małpy nie ma osoby, która byłaby szczęśliwa, że zostaje – Allen delikatnie odsunął rękę starszego chłopaka, zarumienił się, spuścił głowę i złapał za marynarkę granatowowłosego.

- Ty idioto – znowu zaczął płakać. - Ja będę za tobą tęsknić. Dlaczego nie mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej?!

Kanda złapał go za podbródek i delikatnie uniósł jego twarz. Łzy spływały po policzkach, oczy były zamknięte. Yu musnął usta albinos, łącząc ich w delikatnym pocałunku. Allen poddał się temu przyjemnemu uczuciu, ściskając koszule przyjaciela jeszcze mocniej. Chwila, która trwała dla obu godzinami, została przerwana przez starszego, który pogłaskał szarookiego po policzku i uśmiechnął się.

- W końcu znalazłam sposób, aby cię wyciszyć – chłopiec nadał policzki. – Che. Do tego przestałeś ryczeć.

- Kanda jesteś okropny – Walker oparł się o klatkę piersiową ciemnowłosego.

- A ty w końcu pokazałeś swoje uczucia.

- Lepiej późno niż wcale? Czy coś takiego?

- Coś takiego. Długo musiałem czekać - Allen na te słowa tylko się uśmiechnął.

Stali tak w objęciach przez długi czas. Yu powoli gładził plecy młodszego.

- Nee, Kanda?

- Hm – starszy nie przestawał bawić się białymi włosami.

- Chciałbym coś ci dać. Skoro wyjeżdżasz, myślisz, że zdążę coś kupić?

- Nie musi… - Allen poderwał gwałtownie głowę.

- Ale chcę!

Japończyk odsunął delikatnie przyjaciela.

- Skoro jesteś taki uparty. To zróbmy tak. W sobotę jestem sam w domu. Przyjdź do mnie. Zrobimy sobie we dwóch przyjęcie pożegnalne, co ty na to?

- Przyjdę! – Allen rozpromienił się.

- Chodźmy już. Ruda małpa i ten twój szatan będą się martwić – skierowali się do drzwi.

- Ona nie jest moja. Ani ja jej.

- Wiem, ty jesteś tylko mój – Walker odwrócił się do niego.

- Co mówiłeś? – posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

- Nic takiego. Chodź.

oOoOoOo

- To się nazywa impreza do późna! – Lavi złapał Lenalee za ręce i pocałował – a już myślałem, że nasza szkoła nie wie, co to zabawa.

- Ty chyba za dużo wypiłeś, idioto – Kanda spojrzał na rudowłosego z politowaniem.

- Ja? – chłopak się zaśmiał – To co powiesz o nim – wskazał na białowłosego, który nucił jakąś piosenkę. Młoda Kamelot musiała go podtrzymywać, żeby się nie przewrócił.

Kiedy dwójka młodszych podeszła do reszty towarzyszy, Allen odsunął się od Road i zawiesił się na szyi Japończyka.

- Umm, Kanda! – wyszczerzył się do niego – Odprowadzisz mnie do domu? – chłopak wtulił się w niego i zamruczał.

- On ci nie będzie potrzebny – dziewczyna oderwała Walkera od długowłosego, który posłał jej złośliwy uśmiech. – Chodź Allen idziemy już.

Brytyjczyk radośnie pomachał przyjaciołom na pożegnanie, kiedy zauważył, że Kanda nie odmachał wziął głęboki oddech i krzyknął.

- Dobranoc Yu! – szybko oddalił się z Road.

- Gdybym to ja ci tak powiedział to już byś mnie gonił – Lavi westchnął.

- Nie chce mi się go gonić – Japończyk oparł się o mur. Rudowłosy na chwilę spoważniał.

- Zastanowiłeś się nad tym wyjazdem? Bo wiesz… - Kanda machnął ręką.

- Zmieniłem zdanie, dopiero w połowie wakacji wyjadę. Nie zrobi mi to różnicy.

- Co?! – zdziwiony jednooki patrzył to na przyjaciela, to na Lenę.

- To samo. Idę do domu – odwrócił się, ale zatrzymała go zielonowłosa, która złapała go za nadgarstek.

- Powiedziałeś Allenowi? On strasznie się zasmucił, kiedy się dowiedział, że wyjeżdżasz no, więc, może powinieneś mu powiedzieć… - Kanda wyrwał się z jej uścisku.

- Tylko gadacie i gadacie – pomasował sobie kark. - Łeb mnie boli od waszego pierdolenia. Mam się z nim spotkać, więc sobie wyjaśnimy wszystko. Bardzo dokładnie.

- To wspaniale, że się dogadujecie – młody Bookman wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Wiesz, lepiej późno… - Japończyk zakrył mu usta dłonią.

- Nie kończ tego, ok? – chłopak kiwnął głową - Spadam do domu – Yu odwrócił się i skierował w stronę głównej ulicy.

Lavi I Lenalee wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

- To przez Allena zmienił zdanie – zielonooki spojrzał na oddalającego się Japończyka. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

- Przez Allena.


End file.
